


Midnight Games

by Zennhearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Games, I'm so sorry I'm late, Saint!marco, based on a prompt, happy birthday marco, late!Jean, tbh, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennhearts/pseuds/Zennhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is late and looking for a way to not be waiting until four in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Games

Jean clicked his tongue. He couldn’t believe his old self actually believed going food shopping for the week was going to be quick with Connie involved. The guy had a whole list of his own stuff he was supposed to get for his newly announced girlfriend, Sasha. He wasn’t bitter about that, they just were never punctual when it came to important things that were timely. 

“You should have gotten here early, Jean. You could have avoided this whole line of people,” Jean mumbled to himself as he trekked the outskirts of the local and only open game store, “why did you even say you would get your cousin this damn game? I heard it sucks anyway.” Jean could feel all these caffeine withdrawn mothers with overly excited sons, groups of boys his age, girls making their significant others join them staring at him as Jean squires the contained crowd for any familiar faces. So far he has had no luck finding anyone he knows, he shouldn’t be surprised given he sent a text to the group message and no one responded about getting it at midnight; aside from Armin mentioning he has a friend that’s going to be there. Jean paid no mind to that only because he didn’t know Armin’s friend, he could have tried to kill him for his copy after he bought it. 

Jean took another quick glance at his phone and realized it was only an hour until they opened the doors and he was concerned for his mental wellbeing. He could have risked it, stayed in line in the back and been several people ahead of the stragglers that would be showing up but that meant he could have not gotten a copy and he would be there till like three probably waiting for an ‘oops too late’.

As Jean almost accepted defeat he met eyes with a handsome brunette and was taken aback. Then he was hit with an idea. He lifted his hand and curtly waved at the bambi-eyed boy and was making his way towards him. “Sweetheart, hey, I’m so sorry I’m late. Traffic was ridiculous getting here, if you can believe that bit.” The brunette was staring at Jean and he already wore the puzzled look well until he tilted his head and slayed Jean’s heart. 

Some of the people around the brunette were looking between them both. Apparently Jean’s little show wasn’t selling so he took a shot at his personal space and puts his arms out, hoping with all his tired soul the brunette will take him in his arms. 

To Jean’s surprise the brunette held open his arms and Jean tucked himself right in there. He held onto this boy and was reminded how nice being with someone was. The brunette adjusted himself to reach Jean’s ear and he could feel his warm breath touched his neck. He could feel the goosebumps through his long sleeve. “I’m sorry, but who are you?” the brunette whispered before pulling away from Jean; he rubbed under his nose and smiled apologetically.

Jean tried to ease the chills on his neck and laughed, albeit nervously but the brunette had freckles and was really really cute up close too. Jean held up his hand, twisting himself in front of the people that were watching him and the brunette. “I gotta show you something on my phone I found.” Jean typed out a quick message, hoping the people behind him would turn their attention elsewhere soon. Jean turned his phone around to the brunette and smiled behind it.  
I’m sorry I did all that, personal space stuff I just got behind on time and my friends suck and I would have died if I had to be in that line; it’s wrapped around the building you know? But yeah the only thing I could think of was pretending u were my boyfriend. If you want to pretend break up with me or whatever to get me to leave I understand  
But it would be cool if you didn’t so I could get this game for my cousin so he’s think I was the coolest one of all my older cousins. I’ll buy you food or something after.  
I’m Jean by the way

Jean added his name quickly as an after thought and gave the phone to the cute freckled brunette. ‘Smile, Jean’ he thought to himself, ‘don’t look like you’re ready to kill someone.’ He nodded along like this was the most important thing he’s come across in a while, then he starts typing himself. Jean turned to look into the game store, the lights kicked on; maybe they were just about ready. “Jean?” The freckled brunette spoke allowed and leaned down towards Jean, “did I say that right?” Jean nodded dumbly and took the phone back. 

Hi Jean :)  
That sounds like a lot of people, I totally understand why you wouldn’t want to wait in line, it sounds nuts! I don’t think I could say no to having a pretend boyfriend for the night, all my other friends stopped texting me a half hour ago so I’d love to chat if you’re for it? You don’t have to buy me anything, just company is good enough for me. o:) 

-Marco Bodt

“Did you just halo emoji me, Marco Bodt?” Once Jean was finished reading he looked up to the now named freckled brunette. He gained some of his swagger back once Marco smiled at him. 

Marco laughed and nudged my arm. “I am the saint that saved your spot even though you had me waiting all night!” 

“I know, I know sorry again. It’s just been a long day.” 

Marco nodded, “you’re right. Which cousin was it again?”

Jean shook his head, he kept gravitating towards the radiant smile on Marco’s face, the Icarus effect he thought solemnly. “Ah my god son, I guess. He-we never did the church thing so it was never official. He was the first of the baby cousins though so everyone wants to be on his good grace. It’s his birthday tomorrow.” 

“Sounds a lot like Dani, my youngest sibling” Marco seemed to be following my eyes towards the store, people were starting to crowd, looking at me again, “they have so many admirers, they love everyone one really. But you put their significant others in front of them it’s all over. Got a melted danish on your hands.” 

Jean smirked and planted his feet firmly in place, taking Marco’s hand. “We’re pretty close to them opening up.” Jean averted eye contact, hoping on everything Marco would be cool and just hold his hand. 

“We’re about ten minutes out now.” Marco squeezed Jean’s hand, “do you just want to get in and get out?” 

Jean turned around to check out the crowd, “in and out.” 

\--

They did just that, they got in, grabbed two copies of the game and went to the closest open clerk; completely ignoring the table set up for the game to be played and complimentary wristbands they’re going to have plenty left over to get again tomorrow.

“Paying together or separate?”

“Together.” Jean said.

“Separate,” Marco interjected.

“You’re not letting me pay for food, let me get this for you.” Jean stepped in front of Marco and insisted the clerk to scan both quickly so he could swipe his card. The games were slipped into the same bag and Jean swiftly took ahold of Marco’s hand again and made way for the exit. 

Marco finally halted them and all Jean could register at first was Marco’s hand movements before him. He was frantic and started waving money in my face. “Jean, that’s a lot of money you didn’t have to go spending on a stranger. Oh my god! Why did you- just take this! It’s for my game, just, why would you-”

“Marco, stop!” Jean grabbed for his noodle arms and held them. “If this is such a big deal, save that money and go on an actual date with me, yeah?” 

This was the first time Jean saw any shade of pink truly color Marco’s face and it was glorious.

“I-wait, really?” 

“Well, you’re cute and maybe you and my cousin would get along and play this game together. I can’t really get into video games myself.” 

“Happy birthday to me then.” Marco smiled before leaning in and kissing Jean. 

\----

One Year Later

\----

“Jean, baby, come here.” Marco called out from their now shared living room. 

It didn’t take long after their first date to realize how well they fit together. Marco fell in love with Sasha and they spent many a nights cooking for their respective boyfriends. Of course without fail they’d both be drooling after being fed so well. So just a few months before their one year anniversary Jean moved in with Marco and got a bigger place in the same building. 

Jean rounded the corner and saw Marco buried under their collection of games, “what’s up, sweetheart?” 

“Look what I found?” Marco turned a game around to show Jean and his eyes went wide. He took a few steps towards Marco and joined him on the ground. 

“This was the game that helped me get a date with you, oh my god.” Jean grabs the game and playfully kisses the cover. “Thank you, Shingeki Games for hooking me up!” 

Marco pulled Jean to him, “what are we doing tomorrow?” 

Jean pulled out his phone, Midnight it said, “well I know what we are doing right now.” He threw his legs around Marco and kissed his boyfriend of one official year. He nudged his nose and rest his forehead against his. “Happy birthday, Marco.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, BABY BOY! WE LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY ALL I GOT YOU WAS A NERD BOY WHO NEEDS CONSTANT ATTENTION! <3


End file.
